


Long Live The King

by HorizonLuster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Poetry, Sonnet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonLuster/pseuds/HorizonLuster
Summary: Long live our Monarch and Sire, if he shows the wheels of fate defiance then burry him in pyre.





	Long Live The King

⠀┍▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┑

⠀『⠀⠀long lιve тнe ĸιng⠀⠀』

⠀⠀┗▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┛

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅰ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Long live our Monarch and кιиg,

⠀⠀⠀He who basked light in the world of ѕprιng,

⠀⠀⠀Long live our Lord and ѕιre,

⠀⠀⠀He who buried all that is evil with pyre,

⠀⠀⠀He who cleansed our star from the fatal vιle,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀He who passed the deities’ тrιal,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀He who made darkness and night eхιle.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅱ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Long live our Monarch and кιиg,

⠀⠀⠀The hymns of light—for his grace—we ѕιng,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Long live our Lord and ѕιre,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Praised by the ballads most gυιℓє.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅲ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Long live the child of ∂υѕк,

⠀⠀⠀May his flesh not be touched by rυѕт,

⠀⠀⠀But if his bones turned to ∂υѕт,

⠀⠀⠀Let his mortal vessel coмвυѕт.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅳ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀If death was to harvest his ѕσυℓ,

⠀⠀⠀Slather upon his remnants coal,

⠀⠀⠀If he dares show his fate deғιance,

⠀⠀⠀Spare him not a word of gυιdance,

⠀⠀⠀He has proven to be a man of vιce,

⠀⠀⠀The thread of life we must ѕlιce,

⠀⠀⠀Then shall he know defiance prιce.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅴ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀If the beams of his lungs dare collapѕe,

⠀⠀⠀If his heart ceased as time elapѕed,

⠀⠀⠀Then his body we must ѕмoтнer,

⠀⠀⠀Then we shall bring anoтнer,

⠀⠀⠀Long live the neхт,

May he serve better than that ρєѕт.⠀』—❜


End file.
